La BA d'Alfred
by Macarousse
Summary: Alfred se prend vraiment pour un héros, parfois. Request de xNokiko.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Huhu. Ceci est une request, à nouveau. De xNokiko, cette fois. Qui voulait un USUK avec un peu de Neko. Les chats c'est cool, indeed. Bref. Donc USUK avec caméo de Neko!Iggy /o **

**Et euh, pour ceux qui suivent la fic Heta/Hunger Games ou la traduction Hetalia/Saw, ça va être un peu lent, j'ai pas récupéré mon pc, là j'écris sur un vieux. Et il me manque mes débuts de chapitres de ces fics :'D **

**Bref, bonne lecture, et Noki, j'espère que ça va te plaire :3**

* * *

Par un matin d'été, le jeune Alfred rentrait du lycée, une main occupée à grignoter dans un beignet très sucré et bien gras comme il faut, l'autre à pianoter sur son smartphone dernière génération. Son sac pendouillait à son épaule, à moitié ouvert, une chance qu'il fasse un grand soleil et que ses affaires n'aient pas à craindre la pluie, sinon son cahier de maths serait transformé en bouillie de papier informe. Pas comme si ça l'inquiétait, lui et les maths n'étaient pas très copains de toute façon. Alfred écoutait aussi de la musique, des écouteurs blancs caractéristiques de la marque Apple étaient gentiment enfoncés dans ses oreilles et diffusaient apparemment un de ces tubes techno du moment. Il semblait joyeux, au premier abord, il l'était, d'ailleurs. Il ne se souciait de rien, en cette journée de juin. Comme tous, il attendait la fin de l'année scolaire. Comme tous, il savourait la brise printanière le décoiffant doucement, soufflant un air tiède sur sa peau. Il passa dans un petit parc, non loin de chez lui. Un petit détour, pour retarder encore le moment où il allait devoir rentrer s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

Il s'arrêta un instant, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche et sortant son iPod de l'autre, pour changer de musique. Alors qu'il en cherchait une nouvelle, un miaulement parvint à ses oreilles. Il leva la tête, interloqué. Les miaulements provenaient d'un arbre, non loin du chemin de graviers sur lequel il marchait. Il s'approcha, curieux, et constata alors qu'un petit chat était coincé sur une branche, et miaulait de tout son saoul pour demander de l'aide. Et Alfred était quelqu'un de très altruiste. L'américain n'hésitait jamais à donner un coup de main, qu'on ait besoin de lui ou non. Certains diraient que c'était agaçant, comme manie, mais le chat coincé dans son arbre n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, et Alfred était son héros du jour.

Alfred posa son sac par terre et rangea ses écouteurs dans sa poche avant de se frotter les mains et de se hisser dans l'arbre. Il savait à peu près grimper aux arbres, et il n'eut pas trop de mal à atteindre la branche sur laquelle était coincé le chat. Il essaya de ne pas l'intimider, et le regarda un instant. Des pupilles vertes, un pelage blanc tâché d'un marron clair rappelant le caramel. Adorable chaton, en gros. Alfred lui sourit et lui tendit une main, doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer. L'animal méfiant lui renifla les doigts avant de se laisser approcher, et l'américain pris délicatement le matou dans ses bras. Il faisait sa bonne action du jour, mais se trouvait alors face à un dilemme. Un problème même.

« Alfred ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-haut ? » demanda une voix en dessous de lui

L'américain baissa les yeux et croisa le regard d'émeraude d'Arthur. Lui aussi rentrait de l'école, si on en jugeait par son sac de cours pendouillant sur ses épaules. Il le regardait d'un air de reproches, se demandant manifestement ce que faisait l'autre perché dans un arbre avec un chat dans les bras. Cocasse comme situation, mais Alfred ne se formalisa pas vraiment de l'air étonné d'Arthur. Il venait de se rendre compte d'un truc plutôt embêtant. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, il se mît à pâlir légèrement.

Oui. Si grimper dans cet arbre avait été une véritable promenade de santé, Alfred se posait à présent une question con, mais fondamentale. Comment redescendre avec le chat dans les pattes ?

« Arthur… Help ?

_ C'quoi ton problème là ?

_ J'ai voulu faire descendre le chat, mais j'ai peur de tomber, maintenant…

_ Héros en carton, tss.

_ Oh ça va ! Il était tout seul le pauvre !

_ Donne le moi et descends, idiot. »

Alfred regarda le chat, puis Arthur, puis hocha la tête avant de tendre les bras pour déposer le chat dans ceux, levés, d'Arthur. Le matou paniqua un peu et lui griffa les mains, mais finit par sauter sur l'anglais, qui recula un peu en titubant. Il caressa brièvement le chaton pendant qu'Alfred entamait la descente. Il atteint le sol avec un « HAHA ! » triomphant, récoltant un joyeux roulement d'yeux de la part d'Arthur. Alfred lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« T'as vu, il est adorable, j'allais pas le laisser là-haut !

_ T'es trop con Alfred.

_ Je sais, mais t'aimes ça, avoue.

_ Oh shut up.

_ Et regarde, il fronce le nez comme toi, ce chat ! »

Arthur haussa un sourcil interrogateur et observa le matou, qui, en effet, avait un air qui rappelait celui de l'anglais. Les deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant qu'Alfred n'éclate de rire et reprenne le chat. Il regarda son collier, où un médaillon avec l'adresse du propriétaire pendouillait. Il attrapa son sac, le remit à son épaule et serra le bras d'Arthur, l'embarquant avec lui.

« Viens, on va le ramener !

_ Mais ! Il peut se débrouiller tout seul !

_ I know. C'est un prétexte pour passer du temps avec toi, idiot. »


End file.
